The present invention relates to metal working machines in general, and more particularly to a multifunction meta-working machine.
Heretofore, different types of metal working operations must be carried out on different types of machines. Each of these machines permits only one or two types of metal working operation to be carried out. This is disadvantageous, especially for small metal working shops, because it necessitates a large investment in many different types of metal working machines, and requires maintenance for all of this equipment which, especially in the case of the small shop, is rarely used to capacity.